In many oilfield applications, such as deepwater and subterranean drilling applications, downhole measurement techniques can provide useful information concerning the characteristics of geological formations, fluid flows in the geological formations, objects present in the formation and/or the borehole, etc. However, some areas to be observed may be too space limited to be reached by prior downhole measurement/logging tools. Also, in some cases, the harshness of the environments in the areas to be observed may exceed the capabilities of prior downhole measurement/logging tools.